How Does Coloring Hair Influence and Impact Our Hair
We all love that blonde brunette hair color highlight inspired by our favorite celebrity and at some point of occasion even we had thought to give it a try. We have heard our granny yelling at us for not oiling hair properly. As a child, we used to ignore her, but by the time we grew up and understood the reason behind it, we already suffered damaged hair. Colouring hair is a wonderful idea when it comes to hiding or cover those peeve gray hair that comes with age or just to add up some funky new look to our hair. It cannot be denied that a right hair color will give you the all new appearance but as it is said everything comes with a price. Here we are not talking about the amount we spend on our hair color but the other things that we might loose while adapting this coloring process. P.S you might end up going through a Hair transplant surgery! now we hope you know what do we mean. No wonder, this coloring process is very time taking and expensive not only this but one has to also maintain it properly in order to make it last long. Either it is a foundation or a hair color, we are aware of the fact that cosmetics are made up of a combination of various chemicals. We always ignore this part and try out the new products to look as best as we could. This coloring of hair will definitely help you look more attractive but there is a certain condition that you might encounter after a couple of weeks or months. FROM ‘‘HAIR DYE’’ TO ‘‘HAIR DIE’’ Over-colouring of hair may lead to dry or brittle hair because of the chemical like ammonia and peroxide present in it. This combination of high chemical cause moisture loss-making your hair super dry and lifeless. Therefore this chemicals takes away all the moisture from your tresses which result in separating cuticle scales by which your hair loses its shine. All these terms will highly frizz your hair more and increase breakage by reducing hair elasticity. Most of the time this chemical reaction reacts to the scalp and it erodes the scalp causing burns. You should be aware of this fact that whatever you apply to your hair, affects your follicles and hair root, over application of bleaching can cause ruin your hair. Precaution can be taken in order to escape such situation, one should avoid over coloring or bleaching of hair. But for them who are already suffering from hair loss, and the effect is so deep rooted that they are facing permanent hair loss. We suggest such patient have a look on women hair transplant and men hair transplant. Do you know this fact that dying your hair darker cause less damage than dying it lighter? Shocked ? let us tell you how it works, the bleach is responsible for lightening your hair and as you know anything surplus can result in the worst situation. During this period when we lost hair we are sometimes not aware of this, basically what happens is the hair get thinner and can break through the middle of anywhere. You don’t need to worry about, if you are going for darker hair color, the damaged is caused but that’s not noticeable. Find this article helpful ? do let us know! and for more such hair related problems kindly check Hair transplant results and Hair transplant review. For any doubt don’t hesitate to contact us.